Return of the Four
by HK-Revan
Summary: The four founders have returned at the beginning of the Second War. Will they help or be a hinderance? Secrets will be revealed and history rewritten. Love, hate, and power will be discovered during Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But boy, if I did, I'll be rich. Also some portions of this fanfic came from ideas from the wonderful author Iris Chmal and her story Letters of the Four Founders. Here's the link incase you're interested.

http // www. fanfiction . net / s / 1608189/1 /

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

It was a dark and stormy day, a perfect day for a dark and dangerous potion.

Harry Potter is seventeen years old now. However, this story is not focusing on Harry. Harry is a main component but there are others who will spin the wheels of fate.

Let us narrow our gazes onto St. Mungos, the hospital for injured witches and wizards.

Said hospital known to regrown limbs and heal most awful wounds. It is also a place where deranged loved ones can be healed.

Some are incurable and are stuck blabbering at walls.

Others stare listlessly at nothing.

The hospital personal heals those it can and helps the passing of others.

It is a good hospital with dedicated people. It is also filled with people under disguises, hiding their true nature.

One such being was humming as she stirred the cauldron.

It was a good day, for a Dark Witch.

Tonight she was going to make history.

A new moon hung in the sky, a dark red color, most unusually and puzzled many muggles and wizards.

A blue moon may not be common but it had been recorded and predicted.

A red mom however was something different and many light wizards reinforced their wards fearing something dark will occur.

The Dark Witch, called Mary-Sue, stirred the cauldron.

As she stirred, she sang a little tune under her breath.

Mary-Sue stopped stirring and looked at her bubbling cauldron.

She stuck her pinky finger in the liquid and sucked it.

"Hm..needs more salt." She stated after pondering the taste.

She then tossed more salt into the big pot and waited as it simmered.

After waiting for five minutes, she levitated the pot with her wand.

She drained the liquid into four cups. Some dripped onto the floor, making little holes on the floor.

The liquid steamed ominously.

The remaining liquid she left in the pot. Said pot, melted into the ground, leaving a big black smear.

She then floated the four cups with her.

Her feet barely made any sound as she walked towards her destination.

She was robed in a nurse's outfit, easily disguising who she really was.

She went to her first patient and poured the vile potion into that patient's mouth.

She then proceeded to the other rooms.

Her last 'patient' was a teenager.

His name was Salazar Slytherin.

Yeah, you had to pity the poor kid.

Seriously, the dad was drunk off his ass and the mother was unconscious.

He used a spell for the boy's name and from there he accidentally condemned his son's life to hell.

The poor kid had the person's name haunting him.

The father of course, tried to change the name.

The wife threatened him that she would magically destroy his family jewels if he does not rectify the situation.

Unfortunately, for the person the name could not be changed.

Luckily, the people in the department explained to the enraged mother that nothing could be done.

Poor kid, being named after a an Evil Dark Wizard must of sucked.

Back to the story, when Mary-Sue poured the potion down the boy's throat she waited anxiously for a reaction.

A second ticked by and then another. Exasperated Mary-Sue leaned over to check Salazar's vitals.

Suddenly Mary-Sue was propelled into the wall with a solid thump.

"What have you done!" Hissed Salazar, green eyes flashing red, his magic withering like fire around his body.

He then regained his composer and glared at the Dark Wtich.

The Dark Witch wilted under his unyielding glare.

"My lord." She said submissively.

"You have awakened me," Salazar's dark green eyes pierced through the witch. "Because of that, I will not kill you."

"Thank you my lord." Salazar was known to use the most inventive and creative ideas in killing people. Salazar accredited his imagination to practice on Griffyindor.

"Let's wake the others." He stood and limped. The muscles of his body atrophied after being inactive after so long.

"Yes, My lord." She followed in a sedated pace.

"Griffy, wake up." He poked Godric's face.

"Helga?" He poked her too.

"Rowena?" He continued his poking tradition.

None stirred.

He sighed. "Oh, well. I guess I can use their body parts for a potion."

Godric shot up so fast a loud crack was heard.

That crack was the sound of his spin snapping into action.

"What!" He shouted indignantly. He then clutched his spine in pain.

Maroon hair framed amber eyes, hair that was short and scruffy. His ember eyes were leaking salty water, called tears.

He wiped his tears away and shook his head vigorously, bringing more cracking sounds.

Helga got up as well with less noise than Godric was making. The stocky witch was well skilled in medicine and knew how to treat her body right.

Rowena was content to just lying there like a big cat. Her long hair framed her slim figure.

Salazar rolled his eyes at Godric's antics. Godric was such a fool and a moron. Scary thing was this moron held a lot of power.

Helga, a skilled medic witch, was able to move around without making as many sounds as Godric. She went over to Rowena and helped her.

Godric was still making odd creaking sounds every time he moved.

Mary-Sue watched in awe as four of the most powerful witches and wizards were alive again. They were not even in their prime and yet they already built a school.

Godric was twenty as well as Helga. Salazar was seventeen and Rowena was eighteen. Salazar was the youngest of them all but the most powerful. It was frightening to wonder how powerful Salazar would become when he reaches his prime.

It was a shame all four wizards died before their 80th birthday. Salazar died sooner than the others did, and Rowena followed him. Godric and Helga stayed living before dying. Some say they died because of loneliness. The castle was much more silent without Godric and Salazar's fights.

They were reborn, reincarnated into new bodies. They have been given a chance to live again just in time for the Second War.

Mary-Sue was enamored with her hero, Salazar Slytherin. So enamored she did not notice the danger she was in.

"You have outlived your usefulness, Mary-Sue." Said Salazar's crisp and cold voice.

Mary-Sue blinked in surprise.

"Goodbye Mary-Sue." Mary-Sue looked at the wand, fear rising.

She was going to die.

"Wait! Don't do it!" Godric tried to stop Salazar.

There was nothing but darkness.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

This is the beginning. There is more to come, please review.


End file.
